


How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love My Dick

by gynAndrofreak



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Masturbation, Anal Sex, Bad Sex, Canine Genitalia, Dysphoria, Multi, Oral Sex, Toys, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-31 12:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18591463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gynAndrofreak/pseuds/gynAndrofreak
Summary: Jade Harley is slatternly beyond reproach. But how did she get there in the first place?





	1. Bathtime

Jade sighed as she closed the door to her room. Yep, today was definitely the day. She went to the bathroom and started to draw a bath, the start of a ritual with which she was well acquainted. She crossed her arms and lifted her t-shirt off of her head, mindful not to catch the hem on her furry ears. She reached back with one hand and deftly unclasped her bra, letting it fall off her shoulders and into the burgeoning pile of clothing. She stared a moment in the mirror, admiring herself, pressing her moderate bust together and leaning forward. Yep, still cute. How unfortunate. Her skirt dropped off her hips, the velcro above her tail ripping open. She had to have Kanaya modify most of her clothing to accommodate her more… fuzzy features. Last things last, she dropped her panties in similar fashion, and the problem of the hour revealed itself. She took a deep breath and looked at it. At least it had stopped glowing in the dark and keeping her awake, settling on a more reddish hue. She gave it a poke, recoiling as she felt the foreign appendage relay the pressure to her brain. She never really liked her genitals to begin with, and five years with this… thing had gone by with little improvement in her attitude toward it. Her ears perked, the tub was nearly full. She turned the water off and assembled her other supplies. A bottle, a towel, and a small vibrator about the size of her pinkie. She found it easier to manage at this scale. A poke and a small peep later, she grabbed the remote and settled into the bath. 

It wasn’t an ideal solution, she mused to herself as she felt a quiet hum settle over her loins, but it was preferable to actually touching anything. She just wished it didn't take so long. She sighed and closed her eyes, feeling a slight stretch as she allowed the toy to return to its intended size. Her breath caught in her throat as the bent bulb insisted on pressing on her core. She felt a twitch and grumbled to herself, turning up the vibration. Focusing on the wrong part generally ended poorly. She whined as she felt a pang run through her hips. “W-woof…” She pressed a button and the droning of the flat pattern was replaced by a slowly oscillating thrum. Her hips bucked gently. She focused on the warmth of the water. It was familiar and comforting, like a well worn blanket. Her hand gripped the side of the tub as another jolt burst through her. Her breathing picked up to a pant as the toy did its work, the flutter in her chest rising in pitch. She felt suspended in midair, far away from where she was, and then, she fell, her awareness snapping back to relaxed muscles and satiated urges. “There has to be a better way…”


	2. A Better Way?

Jade didn’t much care for clubs, they tended to strain her heightened sense of hearing. She had been looking forward to this day, however, for quite some time. She fidgeted as she stood in line with all the lowly mortals. The press was hounding her, but she had gotten quite adept at ignoring the flashing cameras and microphones in her face. They couldn’t follow inside at least. She paid her cover, and was about to reach for her ID, but the bouncer waved her in, knowing full well who she was. 

The first thing that hit her was the smell. The smell of cigarettes, split beer, and sweat. She smoothed out her dress and leaned against a table, watching a couple nakkadiles thrash the dance floor. She had somehow imagined being instantly inundated with unwanted advances, and was pleasantly surprised to find herself left well alone. Perhaps a living goddess was the slightest bit intimidating. Perhaps not enough people had watched the news recently. Whatever the reason, Jade found herself feeling a bit cold. She walked to the other side of the dance floor, accidentally bumping into someone.

“Oh! Sorry… are you alright?” The troll woman in question seemed a little stunned, but responded with a nod. “I’m Jade, nice to meet you!” She stuck her hand out for a shake, but was left hanging. She felt hands on her bare shoulders as the woman quickly absconded. 

A deep voice with an almost Strider-like drawl rang out. “Careful there missy, runnin’ into people like that is a good way to find yourself out of a venue. C’mon…” The hands urged her forward, to a table a little more shielded from the boom of the music. She felt them let her go, as a tall man with black hair and red eyes crossed into her vision. “No need to be shy. What’s your name sweet thing? Jay-somethin’?”

Jade hesitated a moment, a little disarmed by the unfamiliar physicality. “J-Jade. My name’s Jade.” The man fiddled with his tie, he looked like he just got off work at an office. 

“Hmm sounds familiar. Ah well, the name’s Jack. Can I buy you a drink?” 

Jade gulped. “N-no thank you, I don’t drink.” 

Jack pouted melodramatically. “Well shit. That usually works so well. What brings you to our little… establishment tonight?”

Jade found her nerves again, looking him dead in the eye. “I just wanted to make a few new friends.” 

The man raised an eyebrow. “Just friends huh? I’m sure a friendly little critter like you has plenty already. Sure you aren’t looking for somethin’ else?”

Jade peered away and scratched her arm. “Well, maybe. I’m not sure yet.” 

Jack relaxed into a smile. “Well, I won’t rush you. What do you do for a living?” 

Jade internally panicked, worrying what would happen if she just came out and said who she was. Would he want an autograph? Money? Something else? “I’m a, uh, gardener. I do gardens. It’s a lot of fun!” 

He snickered at that. “So landscaping huh. Guess you are responsible for all those pretty flowers all over the place, huh?” 

Jade nodded. “Well, some of them anyway. What do you do?” 

Jack stared down at his clothes for a moment. “Ah you know. Telemarketing. Nothin’ fancy, I just sell widgets and whosits.”

“Oh…” Jade tried not to sound so disappointed but had expected something a little more interesting. Banking or management or something. 

Jack was quick to change the subject. “So how do you feel about dancing?” 

Jade’s ears perked up. “Oh, I can dance alright.” 

Jack chuckled and stepped back from the table. “Well, come on let’s go give it a shot.” Jade eagerly followed him out to the dance floor. 

Jade giggled as she stepped to the music, her dress blooming out with every sharp turn or twirl. Jack had a more reserved solo style consisting mostly of tapping his foot and nodding. “What’s the matter? Don’t know how to dance?” Jade teased. She grabbed his hand and yanked him deeper into the dancing crowd. He quickly adjusted and moved with a bit more vigor, holding Jade’s hands in his own. He was just getting into it when the song ended and changed for something more subdued. Jade whined. “Aww I liked that song…” But where Jade saw disappointment Jack saw an opportunity. He slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. “Eep!” He lead her hand to his shoulder and tried his best to lead. Jade glanced around and noticed a few more couples had followed suit. 

“That okay little lady?” 

Jade’s attention snapped back to Jack. “Umm, yeah I guess.”

Jack shook his head. “I guess we have different tastes. This is a little more my speed I ‘spose.” Jade was suddenly aware of how close she was. The original scent of the room was drowned out in fresh sweat and deodorant. Specifically Jack’s. She felt a blush crawl across her face as she remembered why exactly she had come in the first place. 

“Hey Jack?” 

Jack tilted his head. “What’s up? Something wrong?” 

Jade shook her head. “It’s nothing…”

Jack made a grunt and pulled away slightly. “Say, you have something in your pocket? Somethin’ keeps pokin’ me.” 

Jade was confused, pensive, and then horrified. “I-I have to go. Right now.” She let go and turned around, only to be caught by the wrist. 

“Hey now, so soon? It’s not even midnight yet Cinderella.”

Jade turned around and bit her lip. “No, I just, have a thing I have to do.” 

Jack grinned knowingly. “Well whatever it is think you can do it back at my place?” Jade turned beet red. She nearly ran out crying, but stopped herself. This was EXACTLY what she had wanted. Not like another opportunity was going to drop in her lap. 

She looked up and nervously smiled. “Um. Alright.” 

“Well shit. You weren’t kidding!” Jade whined and rolled her hips. Here she was, pressed up against the inside of Jack’s apartment door, with him on his knees fiddling around under her dress.

“Sorry, I know it’s really weird.”

Jack stood up and looked down at her. “Eh, not really. Just sorta wonderin’ how such a pretty girl like you ended up like that.” 

Jade groaned, wiggling against the door. “Ectobiology accident?” 

Jack shook his head and tsked. “I knew it. Those damn machines mess around with the natural order. Glad I came out the ole fashioned way.” 

Jade glanced over and took a deep breath. “So, you aren’t too weirded out?” 

Jack shook his head and wrapped his arms around her waist. “What? Nah, I’ve done touched too many tentacles to let a little thing like that get to me. ‘Sides.” He reached around and grabbed two handfuls of her ass. “Still got one of these don’t ya?” 

“I gue-eeep!” Jade was cut off by Jack easily lifting her up. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. “No reason to keep this here while I got a bed.” 

Jade landed on the bed with a thud. Jack followed suit, his hands above her shoulders and his legs meshed with her own. “So, what do you like?” 

Jade wasn’t sure how to answer that question. “Uhh, I’ve done fingers mostly.” 

Jack grinned teasingly, loosening his tie. “First time, right? When were you gonna get around to tellin’ me?”

Jade turned her gaze to the side and splayed her hands on the soft sheets. “It’s that obvious huh? I mean I’ve never really thought about it before I guess.”

Jack laid his hands on her hips, pressing gently with his thumbs. “It’s alright, I’ll be gentle. First things first though, all these clothes gotta go.”  
Jade nodded and sat up, reaching back to take her dress off; Jack stopped her short. “Hey now that’s my job. You can do me.” He reached behind her and slowly unzipped her dress. “Fuckin’ virgins man. Arms up.” Jade hesitantly obeyed, recoiling as the fabric pulled roughly against her ears. It didn’t occur to her to cover herself, but she felt a heat rise behind her ears as Jack took an eyeful of her. He sat back on his knees and waited.

Jade’s eyes widened after a brief moment. “Oh! Right.” She scooted forward and undid his tie.

“Good girl.” Jade winced a little and moved to start unbuttoning.

Jack wasn’t a particularly hirsute man underneath his shirt, but he did have something in the way of muscle definition. Jade reached the last button, feeling her knuckles rap against something firm and warm as she fussed with it. She gulped as she stared at the obvious outline in his slacks. Jack slipped out of his shirt, tossing it across the room. “Go on~” Jade steeled herself and unfastened the clip on his pants, followed quickly by the zipper. She nervously slipped her hands under both waistbands and tugged, pulling off both pants and underwear in one clean swipe. “It’s rude stare you know.” Jade averted her eyes. Jack laughed. “Hey now, just kidding. Shall we get to it?” Jack reached into a drawer and pulled out a small bottle. “Why don’t you turn around and bend over? We’ll get you sorted out.” Jade did as instructed, her tail swishing above her. She squirmed as she felt a cold, slick finger rub against her, slowly working itself inside. “Practiced a lot? That was pretty darn easy.” Jade sighed and pushed her hips back. It felt odd, having someone else do this. She gasped as she felt another finger slide into the equation. “Just let me know when you’re ready.” Jade let out a sweet little moan as she felt the finger press down, a drop of pre oozing onto the sheets. She clenched and relaxed, quickly growing used to the sensation. 

“I think, I’m ready.” 

Jack chuckled and withdrew his fingers, readying himself for the main event. Jade whined as she felt the crown of Jack’s cock press into her. It was nothing like her vibrator. It was warm and soft and alive. She clenched a fist into the bedsheet as it continued driving deeper. It didn’t hurt, but it certainly didn’t feel good. She exhaled as he pulled out, the discomfort temporarily relieved. She sucked a breath through her teeth as he pushed back in, setting into a slow pace.

“Doing okay over there?” Jade responded with a quiet whine, her tail wagging a little faster. Jack smiled and gave her ass a gentle smack.

Jade clenched and the discomfort gave way to pain. Her tail dipped down to cover her ass. “Please don’t do that…” 

Jack quickly rubbed the sore spot. “Sorry baby. Just trying to get you in the mood.”

Jade closed her eyes. This was… not great. She pulled up a random math problem in her head, barely noticing Jack pick up the pace. He was doing jack shit to keep her engaged, not even managing to hit her prostate. She drifted somewhere else, really only bothering to pay attention whenever Jack peddled something particularly absurd off as dirty talk. Before she knew it, he had hilted himself all the way in, groaning as a warm gush seemed to invade her. “Did you just, uh?”

Jack’s breath had gone ragged. “Yeah. Think I’m done.” He pulled out, Jade whimpered as she felt something ooze out. 

She sat up, still in a daze. “I think I should go home now.” She gathered up her dress in a tight wad and headed for an empty bit of floor. “It was nice meeting you! I guess I’ll see you later!”

Jack walked over to lead her out, but was quickly blinded by a flash of light, and she was gone. “Huh.”

Jade materialized on her bed, and tossed her dress on the floor. She grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. She had done the deed, and it was absolutely awful. She removed the pillow and stared up at the ceiling. Maybe that wasn’t what she wanted at all, but her body was so insistent. Jade pulled the covers over her head and closed her eyes. She shook her head. She had heard so many good things about sex, it was probably just the one guy. It almost occurred to her that maybe she just wasn’t all that cut out for men in general. She resolved to try again later. Maybe with a girl this time.


	3. Take Two

Jade stepped onto the curb outside her destination, watching purple streaks of light fall onto the pavement from a number of stained glass lamps inside the window. She reflected as she reached for the door. This lounge was originally designed as a groovy college hang out, but quickly gained a reputation for its troll and human women of a certain… persuasion. Jade had figured she would at least fit in, if not be shown a slightly better time than some random guy. She stepped inside, and was greeted with a relaxing jazz number and the sweet scent of mingled perfumes and fragrances she had come to associate with shopping malls. The lights were subdued and dim, shining spotlights on each table and not much else. The bar had a neon backing with the name of the lounge, reasonably lighting the rest of the floor space obscured by table shadows. Jade took a seat at an empty booth and crossed her legs. A server quickly brought her a water, and she took a short sip. It didn’t take long for her to attract attention.

“Hey, a newbie! Welcome to the hippin hoppinest spot!” A rather bubbly oliveblood had walked over and leaned against Jades table with a smile. 

“Oh, yeah, just checking the place out! Seems really fun.” Jade’s voice had a little quiver to it. She wasn’t quite used to this whole Talking To Girls Like That thing. The troll made some small talk and, sensing it wasn’t going anywhere, made her excuses and left, which wasn’t not a relief. The next hour progressed similarly, people coming and going by the booth, never really connecting. Jade was about to give up and go home when a human plopped in the seat across from her, glued to her phone. Jade tried keep to herself in kind, but ended up stealing glances now and again, peering at the woman’s eye makeup, or her soft looking shoulders, or her gorgeous, pouting lips. Jade redoubled her efforts to look away at that thought. She was far from stealthy about her peeking, though. 

The woman tossed her phone on the table and made a frustrated sigh. “Boys, amirite? Can’t live with ‘em, can’t live without ‘em.” 

Jade peeked over, confusion visible on her face. “I’m sorry, are you talking to me?” 

The woman cocked her head a brought a finger to her chin. “I’m talking at you, yes. Feel free to ignore my flighty broadliness and go about your business.” 

Jade shook her head and waved her arms from side to side. “Oh! No it’s okay really. I was just a little confused I guess. What happened?” 

The woman ran a hand through her curly blonde hair and looked down with a sigh. “Just got DUMPED my dude. Shit sucks.” 

Jade pouted empathetically, at a loss for what exactly to say to her. “Oh jeez, I’m sorry that happened to you- um, what was your name?” 

The woman’s eyes widened. “Names! Right! I knew I forgot something. I’m Robyn, I’m 21, and I’m just so fucking gay. Well, not GAY gay but yanno that’s what you say. How ‘bout you?”

Jade gave a quick smile and a wave. “Jade~! I’m 18, and… I don’t know what I am I guess.” 

Robyn gave two thumbs up and grinned knowingly. “Fair enuff my new pal. Long story short, poly shit doesn’t work out sometimes.”

Jade raised an eyebrow and drew back. “Uhh poly shit?” She had no idea what language was being spoken.

Robyn waved her hand. “Ehh don’t worry about it, polyamory is like… girlfriends. Plural. Some dudes just can’t jive with a girl who got too much love to give.” 

Jade rubbed her chin. She hadn’t really… considered that. Is that even a thing? “Oh. Well, I guess not everyone can be as cool as you.” 

Robyn beamed. “Awh, thankies! Yanno Jade my cool-o-meter is pretty off the charts with you too. It is a very refined instrument~” 

Jade isn’t sure to what extent exactly that was an innuendo, simply that it was. She blushed and turned away. “Oh. Um. Thanks.” 

Robyn giggled at Jade’s simply adorable response to compliments. “So, what’s with the ears? You a furry or something? Not that there’s anything wrong with that of course.” 

“Oh, well yes! Or no… it’s a long story.” Jade thought how to sum it up. “They are real. I don’t know if you saw the tail too.” She punctuates her statement with a little ear wiggle. 

Robyn’s jaw dropped. “Oh my gosh that’s awesome! I didn’t even know that was a thing!” She thought for a moment. Probably best not to pry into it. “So, uh. Whatcha doin’ tonight?” 

Jade’s blush crawled back. “I- haven’t decided yet. Maybe nothing.” She had been hit on all night, she didn’t need more of it from her new friend.

Robyn wasn’t going to let her off that easy. “Well okay I won’t push you but consider…” She gesticulated down her body. “Doing a-this.” 

Jade hid in her eyes with her hands. She slowly peeked out between her fingers. “I don’t know… maybe? Let me think about it a little more.” 

Robyn leaned back and sipped her beverage. “Take all the time you need.” That Jade did, she scarcely kept track of the time as the conversation sprawled over respective careers, boy troubles, and more than once a specific wine tasting term, among other things. It took a while but… Jade felt pretty at home and relaxed once her nerves had settled. “... and anyway it’s a lot more velvety. Wait what time is it?”

Jade looked down at her phone. “1:57. Why do you ask?” 

Robyn looked at the server, who made a tapping motion on his wrist. “It’s just closing time. We probably need to head out.” 

Jade felt a bit crestfallen. She was having such a good time. “Oh. I guess I’ll see you later then?”

Robyn grabbed Jade’s hand. “Screw that later noise I’m walking you home.” Her voice dropped low and dramatic. “Thems dangerous streets at night.” It rose back up with a giggle.

Jade giggled back and grabbed her phone. “Aww, okay. I think I would like that. I live pretty close, follow me.” 

Robyn followed as Jade led her out of the lounge and down the street. “So, figured out what you are doing this chillest of evenings?” 

Jade nodded. “Mhm~ I decided to take your suggestion! But, there are probably a few things I should mention…” She thought about how to phrase it. “I’m not like other girls I guess.” 

Robyn giggled. “Yeah, me neither. No one at that place is one of those other girls believe you me. Speaking of, cute tail! I like it.” She watched as Jade’s tail swished back and forth excitedly. 

“That’s actually something I wanted to talk about. You see…” She thought about how to put it delicately. “The tail and ears aren’t the only thing that’s really animal-like I’m sorry to say.” Jade’s tail dipped a little lower. 

The gears in Robyn’s head turned slowly, with a quiet squeak. Then, her eyes went starry. “Ohhhhhh myyyyy goddddd that’s so fucking cool! Does it have that little bulby bit? Ooh, or the cute lil pointy tip?” 

Jade suddenly regretted everything. She brought a hand to her forehead. “I really don’t like talking about it. It’s always struck me as really weird.” She had a brief recollection of the unpleasant experience of touching it and shuddered. 

She wasn’t about to get off quite that easy. “Why not? That’s like the most unique thing on the planet or something. I mean c’mon have you seen trolls? That’s not really any weirder. Unless you are like hella dysphoric about it I guess.” 

Jade nodded. “Yeah. It just… doesn’t really feel like mine? I’ve tried to ignore it but it sort of requires attention sometimes. I was kind of hoping this might help.” Jade turned a corner on the block, they were entering her neighborhood. 

Robyn brought that hand to her chin again. “Hmm. I mean I’m sort of used to working around that. I might have a few solutions for ya.” Jade’s ears perked up. “I mean it’s sort of the same bullshit feelings I have to put up with. Doesn’t have to be a life sentence of shame friendo.” 

Jade stopped. They were at her doorstep. “Well, I am pretty desperate at this point. Maybe I could try one of those solutions? Here, we can talk inside.” Jade led her up to the door and fumbled for her keys. The door opened with a creak and Jade flicked the lightswitch on.   
“Not a bad pad…” Robyn looked around, her eyes dancing from the many potted plants scattered about, to the dining table covered in reactor cores and glowing green rocks. Of particular interest were the posters featuring anthropomorphic animals, which forced her to contemplate their surprising realness attribute. “Wow you are an even bigger nerd than I thought.” She stepped inside, hearing the door close behind her. She waltzed over to the couch overlooking an arrangement of lilies on the coffee table, and plopped into a seat. 

Jade followed behind, sitting next to her while maintaining some comfortable distance. “So, how do we do this? I’m still a little new to it.” 

Robyn smiled and reached her arm out. “Well, first off you have to get closer silly. Don’t be afraid to really get in there.” Jade flushed and scooted closer, stopping when she felt Robyn’s thigh touch her own. Robyn giggled and let her arm fall around Jade’s shoulders. “Hehe, guess I’ll have to take the lead then.” Her voice seemed to take on a much more sultry tone all of a sudden. Her hand reached over and pried Jade’s head over to face hers. “I like to start with a kiss. Would you like to kiss me Jade?” 

Jade trembled, suddenly aware of how close she was to another person. She bit her lip as her eyes scanned over Robyn’s mouth, painted a delicate red. She made a shallow nod, her eyes flicking back up to meet the other pair. “If it’s okay. I think I would like to, yes.” 

Robyn let out a low chuckle. “Come here then~” Jade leaned forward and felt a twitch under her dress as a warmth spread across her lips. Just as she had gotten used to it, she felt Robyn part her lips slightly and press more intently. Jade felt a haze start to settle over her mind as she clumsily tried to keep up. Getting a little bolder, she intrepidly touched the tip of her tongue to Robyn’s teeth, before sheepishly returning to it to her own mouth. Robyn had noticed, making an exaggerated pornstar moan and coyly tapping Jade’s tongue with her own. She pulled away, snickering as she watched Jade bring a finger to her mouth to assess the extent to which it was stained, and the surprise in her eyes as she noticed the lipstick had stayed intact. “Don’t worry, it’s certified BJ proof. Wanna see for yourself~?” 

Jade hid in her hands again, muffling a squeal, and then reemerged with bright pink in her cheeks. “I don’t know, if you can make it feel good and not like… you know. That.” Her gaze wandered over the tent in her dress. 

“I got this. Alls you gotta do is focus on what you are feeling, and not where you are feeling it. Aaaaand…” She placed her hand over Jade’s eyes. “No peeking~!”

Jade obeyed and kept her eyes shut, fearful of the consequences. She felt the hand lift off her face, and heard clothes shuffling. She felt fabric fall across her eyes, another layer of security. She heard the couch squeak and weight shift, and her dress slowly being lifted up. She winced as she felt what she assumed to be thumbs slip into her panties and slowly tug them down. She gripped one of the cushions tightly as the cool air on her skin started to percolate into a familiar shame in the small of her back. As she was about to panic, she felt something warm, and wet. She tried to tune out the little voice in her head trying to say she shouldn’t be doing this, and just focused as best she could on what she was feeling. It was just a little tingle at first, like a candle in a dark room. Her back arched as the heat spread, the sensation spreading up her hips into her chest. Her breathing grew heavy as she felt the heat recede, and then subsume her again. Her stomach did a backflip each time, but the thrum falling over her body spurred her to bear it. She heard Robyn moan quietly, a hum zipping up her spine. She felt a hand take hers as the warmth sank lower, tightening in places. A moan caught in her throat as the pressure laid off momentarily. She felt something velvety and slick flit over her skin, sending shocks through her core. She felt the pressure return, almost as if someone had tied a ribbon around her base and pulled it taut. She heard a pop, and then heavy panting and the heat ebbed away, replaced by the cool draft of air in the room. “How ya doin up there? You can open your eyes if you want.” 

Jade pulled the clothing item off her face and opened her eyes to look at it. It took her a moment to realize it was a shirt. “I’m alright. Feels a little weird…” She refused to look at first, scared of what she might see. She keened as she felt something wrap around her, and braved a quick peek. The first thing that struck her were the eyes. Bright green and starry, just like hers. Her eyes were drawn over Robyn’s bare shoulders, and the constellation of freckles dotting them. She took a deep breath and confronted the obvious. Her imagination had expected worse, but it still felt odd to look at with Robyn’s hand gripped around it. She couldn’t help but notice the knot had swollen considerably, the source of the odd pressure she had felt. Unexpected, however, was the sudden association the seemed to form when Robyn shifted her grip slightly and laid a kiss on the tip. She looked away, expecting to feel the usual cold sweat run down her back, but it never came. There was only a dull thrill through her hips as she felt the soft lips press against her. She looked back and ran a hand through Robyn’s hair, it just felt natural. “Can you do that again?” 

Robyn smiled and gave a brief stroke, eliciting a soft groan from Jade. She leaned forward and let the tip dip into her lips, kissing it with a soft suck. She lifted slightly to access the underside, leaving a slow trail of all the way down to the knot, which she gave a gentle squeeze. Jade conceded to a fit of gasps and whines, squeezing a thick glob of pre out and onto Robyn’s cheek. “I think you might be getting close. Still doing okay?” 

Jade panted and squirmed, her mind all fogged up with new thoughts of what she could do with this. “Please… keep going.” No sooner had she said the words than she was assaulted anew by the sensation of slick heat and light suction. She felt the head in her palm bob, and the hand to her side clasp around her own. Each movement seemed to force another noise out of her lips, each new sensation building the pressure in her knot. She balled her hand into a fist in Robyn’s hair, trying to push in deeper, harder. Her chest tightened up and she cried out, swearing she could see stars as she felt the pressure hit a peak and then slowly release. She felt a deep gravity settle over her stomach, and something down there pulsed and twitched, and Robyn’s mouth suddenly felt much slicker. She felt the radiance start to fade and opened her eyes, looking down at what had been wrought.   
Robyn was beaming with her eyes, her tongue worming its way between her immaculately painted lips to usher some stray strands of white fluid into her mouth. She made a show of opening her mouth to display her reward for good performance, sloshing it around with her tongue before closing her mouth and gulping it down. She hopped to her feet, her small, pert breasts jiggling slightly as she threw herself back on the couch next to Jade. “So, how’d I do? Wasn’t too bad right?” 

Jade was still stunned and slowly coming to, bright flashes still blinking in her vision. “That was… oh man.” She sat forward and held her head. “It was very nice, thank you. I’m a little surprised still I guess. I didn’t think I could feel like that. Are you okay?”

Robyn grinned and tossed her arm back around Jade. “Oh I’m just super. That was hella fun! I am glad I could teach an old dog some new tricks. Or, young dog I guess.” 

Jade let out a sigh and leaned up against her, enjoying the feeling of soft skin on her cheek. “I’m glad you had a good time. I’m just not sure if I can return the favor quite as well as you can.” 

Robyn put a finger to Jade’s lips. “Shhhh. I know what I want. Just lemme know when you are all rested up, I have an idea I think you are gonna LOVE.”


End file.
